Space and the power of an extraordinary mind
by Dnic5
Summary: The destruction of the universe has happend. Higher beings decide to change the past by efecting a single mind.


**Space and the power of an extraordinary mind**

Prologue

**Higher planes of existence **

In a higher realm chaos runs wild as beings of pure energy bicker and squabble. All around them signs of the problem they are "discussing" are apparent. Planets pull them selves apart, suns spontaneously going supernova, black holes appearing and disappearing at random universally, the entire rules of physics shifting and changing at random slowly pulling the fabric of reality itself apart.

Out side the large group two of theses ethereal glowing beings of energy can be seen having there own discussion.

"Oma you know as well as I do that by the time the others come to a conclusion that we will be past the point in time when we can do anything"

"I agree Janus, however we still have no clear idea on a solution that would solve the problem. The idea that a Goa'uld would possess a sinister descendant of ours was never considered. We could not foresee that they could create such a destructive device so powerful as to almost destroy the dimension itself?

"How every unlikely that it would occur, it did and we must deal with the consequences"

"I cannot fore see us being able to fix the inescapable death of reality, it is taking the combined might of all the ascended to hold back our destruction as is"

"The solution is not in the present but in the past"

"How, any action we could use to avert this disaster in the past would be found by the others in that period and stopped"

"That was always you week spot oma, you think of things on a grand scale large actions affecting the universe. Instead we need a small action that nudges this realty out of contention."

"You know that the others watch the Goa'uld closely for such actions. My actions with the ascension of Anubis will have them look even closer at any appearance of my energy signature"

"It is not the Goa'uld that need the nudge, a simple change in one of our descendants to remove the dark one should do. Without a descendant of such darkness to possess, no Goa'uld would have access to there powers. Any one less than pure darkness of sole and the power would purge them of the parasite. This also has the advantage of cloaking our energy with that of the one we will be changing"

"We do not have much time too loose and I can not think of any action better, do you have a plan on how to proceed"

"A simple tweak of the mind of one of the dark ones opponents to make there mind more efficient should both go unnoticed by the outers and hopefully allow them to remove the dark one.

**In the past**

_England_

If any one who was walking down private drive were to look at No. 4, they would see a normal house, no different from any in Surrey. You could find the usual car in the drive way, flowers in the front garden with the sounds of gardening coming from the back. However at this particular residence, things are not quite what they seem. This house is the home of one Harry Potter. The reason that the presence of Harry potter makes this household different, is that he is not your normal teenager, he is in fact a wizard. Not only this but a famous one at that. The cause of his fame all came about because he had stopped a mass murdering terrorist of the magical world. What makes this truly amazing it that he had done so aged only one year old. By living through a curse that no one ever had before, not even his parents, he neutralized one of the darkest wizards in recent history, Voldemort.

After the death of his parents and stopping Voldemort Harry was not fussed over and spoilt as many would expect but given to his aunt and uncle whom love of all that they consider normal was only over shadowed by there dislike of all things abnormal, including Harry. For a long time Harrys magical nature ensured that he was treated badly at the Dursleys. They went so far as to have him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. Harrys frequent bouts of accidental magic only made things much worse, every incident resulted in a prolonged stay in his cupboard without food.

All this changed when Harry turned 5.

After a long day cleaning the house Harry was asleep in his cupboard when the world suddenly seemed to stop. The world stoped turning and all was quiet for a moment. Suddenly a bright light seemed to shine from the havens to strike though the house of no. 4 private drive to hit the sleeping head of one Harry potter then to suddenly end. With out any obvious change the world starts to move again, laving every one non the wiser to the change in one small boys mind.


End file.
